Rose's Inharitance
by jazz-can-bite-me-any-day
Summary: After Titanic Jack and rose board the Carpathia not knowing the other is on the ship. They both have the same dream. Could it be true? Will they ever find each other? a jack lives fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Rose's Inheritance

Author- jazz-can-bite-me-any-day

Summery- After _Titanic _Jack and rose board the _Carpathia _not knowing the other is on the ship. They both have the same dream. Could it be true? Will they ever find each other? Teenage Pregnancy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Titanic (or Doctor Cullen sadly I wanna take him home to get to Emmett :+]) but I own the plot and Melanie (after my fave. Aunt "3 ya Aunt Moe!")

"What is your name Miss?" the guy with the big pad said "Rose." I answered "Rose Dawson." "Thanks Miss Dawson. If you need to know if someone is on just let us know." As he walked away I thought _As far as they know Rose DeWitt Bukater sunk to the bottom of the ocean with Jack Dawson. God I miss him._ I went into my room and sat on my bed. _Jack is gone_ I thought then I grabbed a peace of paper and wrote

_Every night in my dreams I see you._

_ I feel you. That is how I know you go_

_ On. Far across the distance and spaces_

_ Between us you have come to show you _

_ Go on. near, far, wherever you are I _

_ Believe that the hear does go on. once_

_ More you open the door and you're _

_ Here in my heart and my heart will _

_ Go on and on. Love can touch us one _

_ Time and last for a lifetime and never _

_ Let go till were gone. Love was when _

_ I loved you one true time I hold to_

_ In my life we'll always go on. Near_

_ Far where ever you are I believe that_

_ The hear does go on. Once more you _

_ Open the door and you're here in my _

_ Heart and my heart will go on and on_

_ You're here there's nothing I fear,_

_ And I know that my heart will go on._

_ We'll stay forever this way you are safe_

_ In my heart and my heart will go on_

_ And on_

_ ~Rose DeWitt Bukater_

I fell asleep. I woke up to someone knocking on my Door. I opened it "Miss Dawson, Someone is looking for you." The man from Earlier said "Who?" I asked "two guys named Jack Dawson and Fabrizio De Rossi" I stood in shock "where?" I asked "on the sky deck' he answered but I was already running. I ran through the crowd knocking people over I got some glares but I didn't care "Jack!" I yelled he turned "Rose!" and I jumped into his arms and we kissed forever but it ended too soon. I woke up. It was a dream. I sat and cried.

1 month l8er

The _Carpathia _still had a month until it docked and I felt sick. I was never sick especially sea sick. My new friend Melanie was by my side while I threw up "maybe your pregnant." She said laughing but I froze. OH MY GOD! Could I be? "Jack. Me. Ship. Car. Month. SHIT!" I mumbled "What?" she asked "Mel I think your right. There was th9is guy Jack…"

After I finished telling her my story she said "Damn girl you had enough experience to last you a life time." I laughed "Yeah tell me about it" I said still laughing.

We went to the ship's doctor and we signed in and waited. "Rose Dawson" the nurse said. God what is with this ship and clip boards. We followed her in side "Miss Dawson." The doctor said "it's a pleasure to meet you I am Doctor Cullen. **(A/N I couldn't help it LOL!) **What seems to be the problem?" He said "I think I'm pregnant." I told him. "Ok well let's see"

After he finished he said "Miss Dawson you're…"

Jack

I woke up in a rescue boat I was frozen "Rose. Rose? Rose!" I yelled. Where was she? Who the hell took her from me?"Sir calm down." A man told he "Hell no! Where is Rose!" I yelled at him "Who's Rose?" he asked "Rose DeWitt Bukater." I told him "Go see the front desk when we dock she might be on the list.

When we got there I ran to the desk. "I'm looking for Rose DeWitt Bukater." I told the man "What is your name first." "Jack Dawson." He wrote down my name and searched the list "Sorry I don't see a Rose DeWitt Bukater" SHIT! I thought she didn't live and I ran and cried when I fell asleep. I dreamed Fabri and I were on the deck we just asked for Rose Dawson not Dewitt Bukater. And a couple mins later I heard "Jack!" I turned "Rose!" we ran to each other Fabri Laughing we kissed for a long time then someone came in and I woke up.

"Mr. Dawson, someone is looking for you." I was told "Who!" I demanded "Fabrizio Di Rossi." "Where is he?" I asked "Sky deck and I headed out when I saw him He yelled "Jack" and we ran to each other. "Fabri, I thought you were dead." I told him "I thought you were to" he said "Let's get lunch." I said "Ok" and we went.

_**Yay! The first chapter! I haven't decided if Rose is pregnant yet or when they are going to meet. I dedicate this story to my Best friend Aspen"3 ya!" I will have a poll to see when they meet and if rose is pregnant yet please Review and vote. If I get 5 reviews I will write the next chapter and I need polls to write it. I give up easy like if I don't get reviews I quit so if you like it I recommend reviewing I have opened it to guest reviews so you don't need to be a member to review. The more reviews I get the more I write. **_

_** ~Kati3 3 **_


	2. Authors Note

This is my first authors note chapter. I have told it is funny, that it sucks, and that it is not going with the movie and history.

I want the Carpathia to be 2 months long I want them on the ship when the meet and if she is pregnant I want her to find out on the ship a month after Titanic and it gives me a month until the meet. I know that Carpathia only lasted 3 days and I know I don't spell very well I am currently looking for a beta.

As for Fabri being alive I'm not following the story of the crash Fabri is one of my fave characters so I wanted him in here. He will explain more In the next chapter.

My poll said Rose is going to be pregnant and I don't know how many yet there will be a poll for that soon. I still don't know when Jack and Rose are going to meet. That poll just got put on so go vote and in the next couple of days the next part of the story will be up.

~Kati3


End file.
